


Drugs for sex

by Renmiriffx



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: I really need to stop writing porn, Light Bondage, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mentions of drugs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, Sexual Content, Sheriarty - Freeform, What have I written, a little bit of spanking, omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renmiriffx/pseuds/Renmiriffx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is in a mood for drugs and Moriarty is willing to give him some, but it does have it's prize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drugs for sex

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, I did it again, god I really need to stop writing porn ;) Naah, not really. Sorry about the typos and grammar mistakes.
> 
> As always comments are rather sexy, so please leave me some, I won't bite. I promise.

**I have something you want, wink, my dear detective -JM**

**I have no idea what you are talking about. -SH**

**Oh, don't deny it, you dirty drug fiend, I have been monitoring you. -JM**

**I know you're out. Would you want a deliver? I could personally drop by, my dear. -JM**

**No matter what I say, I know you are still going to break in anyway. -SH**

**You are such a fast learner darling ;) -JM**

 

To be fair to himself, he really did want it. The feeling of mass produced chemicals running in your system. Some say drugs are bad, but they open your mind in ways that nothing else can. It temporally makes new nerve ends and tracks, but when worn off it destroys everything, that's the cost of playing god. You think Da Vinci was totally sober when he thought of helicopter hundreds years before it was even possible to create such a device? It's either drugs or he was a time traveler, witch is impossible at least a 80 % change. If you eliminate all options the most likely will be the truth, so drugs it is.

 

Hell with Da Vinci, he wanted drugs now. He was so bored. John hadn't been home for days, he was visiting his sister, maybe? Sherlock wasn't really sure, because he hadn't really listened to John when he said that he was going to be gone for a while. The trill of heroin pumping in your veins.

 

Sherlock was getting amped, he's feet were shaking, he was jumping of and on in his favorite green leather chair. He literally couldn't keep himself still. He was chewing his sea blue long night jackets sleeve. The strings in the jacket were starting to unwind.

 

Slowly the front door started moving, it made cracking noise. A shadow was cast to the room as the light came from behind the man who was now standing at the door.

 

” _You didn't even lock the door?”_ A wide surprising smile spread to James Moriarty's face.

” _What's the point, you were just going to break it down.”_ A sniffing voice replied.

” _Ah, but remember, I don't like getting my hands dirty.”_ Jim smirked

” _You might have to if you don't give me what I desire.”_ Curly haired man said with a loathing voice

” _That sounds rather tempting, my love.”_ Moriarty purred to Sherlock

 

Sherlock slammed the door shut and grabbed Jim by the hands and pinned him against the wall with he's hands held up high.

 

” _Give me my heroin, now.”_ Sherlock demanded

” _But honey, heroin suffocates certain... desires.”_ Moriarty said in a voice that was tripping with erotic waves.

” _Then I have to make you give it to me, I'll make you beg that I'd leave you alone.”_ Sherlock snarled as he bring he's face closer to Moriarty's. So close, their noses almost touched each other.

 

They stared each other dead in the eyes, Sherlock narrowed his eyes when glanced at Jim's perfect white pink lips, so moist, so rich lips. He's free hands thump brushed over Jim's lower lip. Sherlock lifted he's knee to Jim's groin, making him to spread his legs wider. Jim's let out a small, but hearable groan as tilted his head a bit.

 

Sherlock pressed an angry kiss to Moriarty's lips, god they were soft! Jim didn't resist at all, he let Sherlock tongue freely explore the inside of his mouth. Jim bite down to Sherlock's tongue, making the other moan in to his mouth. There was biting and nipping from both parties, they broke off from the kiss to get some air in their lungs.

 

Sherlock took off Jim's Westwood jacket and just tossed it onto the floor. He ripped his blouse off, the buttons flew all over the place. Normally Jim would mind that someone broke his property, but not this time, he was far too excited to care. He was totally getting hard on this. Sherlock admired the others pale, white body, the collarbones were perfect, they didn't point out too much.

 

Jim's upper body was thin, his pubic hair reached to his navel, his stomach wasn't flat, it was a little round, but that was just so hot. Jim's adam's apple moved so sexy when he swallowed. Sherlock left Jim's tie, that had little skull on it, hanging around his neck on purpose.

 

Sherlock reached to his pocket and dug up a pair of handcuffs.

”You always carry handcuffs with you, or did you just plan this?” Moriarty murmured to Sherlock lips. _”I can see your pupils dilate. Getting rather excited then, is it my foxy body or my ever so sexy face, hmm?”_ Jim rised his eyebrow asking

” _Shut up or I'm going to gag our mouth.”_ Sherlock hissed, he slipped the handcuffs on Jim's wrists, they were so tight that barely any blood was floathing in to Jim's hands. They were in fact turning light blue.

” _Just the way I like it, my sexy detective.”_

 

Sherlock slapped Jim hard on the face. _”Are you gonna play nice?”_ Sherlock hissed to Moriarty.

” _Oh yes, daddy!”_ Jim said with high sing-song voice full with anticipation. At this point Jim was so hard that it hurt.

Sherlock grabbed Jim by this tie and dragged him to the sofa. Sherlock sat down on the sofa.

” _Suck it”_ Sherlock said and pointed down to his groin.

 

Jim dropped down on his knees and with his teeth he pulled down Sherlock's trousers. Jim just stared Sherlock big and thick cock with his eyes wide open, he licked his lips.

” _Now”_ Sherlock said and slapped Moriarty again on the cheek, harder this time, so hard that the cheek turned instantly burning red.

” _But it is so majestic, daddy.”_ Jim let out an admiring sigh.

 

Jim licked Sherlock's erection with the tip of his tongue. Up and down the side vein. More blood rushed down to Sherlock's prick. He crossed his hands behind his head and tilted it back when Moriarty took his entire cock to his burning hot and wet mouth. Jim suck the prick and every now and then he nipped the bell end a bit.

 

” _Stop it”_ Sherlock said slighlty out of breath. _”Hop on and give me a ride.”_ Sherlock helped Jim to get his pants down, because of the handcuffs on Jim's hands.

 

Jim did as he was told and placed himself on Sherlock's lap. Taller man was already leaking with pre-come, so there was no need for any lube. Jim placed Sherlock's cock to his hole and sat down on it. It slipped in so easy, like it was meant to be inside Jim.

 

Good god, it felt good. Like electric was running on Jim. The smaller man moved up and down as his moans were getting louder and louder.

 

” _Faster you little bitch”_ Sherlock groaned out and took Jim by his tie and pulled it, so it almost made Jim faint of sudden loss of air in his lungs. Jim started hopping up and down even faster than before.

 

” _I said faster!”_ Sherlock shouted and he slapped Jim on the left bottom cheek repeateldy. Jim started riding Sherlock so fast that he could just tear himself apart. Jim leaned in to kiss Sherlock with passion. He bite down Sherlock's lower lip and whispered to him: ” _Daddy could you please pet my dick?”_

” _If you want to come, you are going to come this way, my little slut.”_ Sherlock said and with that he bite down just above Jim's collarbone so hard that almost a piece of flesh came off.

Jim cried out and moaned at the same time. His moved his hips in circles that in every round he hit his prostate and every time he did hit it he cried out Sherlock's name.

” _I think I'm going to come”_ Jim said with a whining voice.

” _You are permission to come as long as I come too.”_ Sherlock replied between of gasps.

 

Jim screamed out when he ejaculate on Sherlock's tummy. Jim was breathing heavy, but he did still continue moving his hips up and down. It really didn't take long after that for Sherlock to come as well. When that time came his put his arms around Jim and squeezed so hard, you'd could almost hear bones breaking in Jim back.

 

They both were gasping for air, like they would have ever breathed in their lives before. When Sherlock's breath got even, he pulled out of Jim and pushed him on the floor.

 

” _You got want you came for, so were are my drugs?”_

” _In the left pocket on my suits jacket, honey.”_ Jim said with pleasing smile on his face. _”We really have to do this again sometime.”_ He gave Sherlock a little wink.


End file.
